Amour de Vampire
by x-Sa-Chan-x
Summary: Draco est un vampire et découvre qui est son compagnon. Qui n'est autre qu'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original :** _Vampire Love_

**Auteur :** _sorrow angel_

**Traductrice :** _Sa-Chan_

**Résumer :** _Draco est un vampire et découvre qui est son compagnon. Qui n'est autre qu'Harry Potter._

**Pairing :** _HPDM_

* * *

><p><span>AMOUR DE VAMPIRE<span>

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla quand les premiers rayons de soleil sont entrés dans sa chambre. Il s'étendit avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il avait acheté un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse à la fin de sa cinquième année, après la défaite de Voldemort. Harry a été plus qu'heureux de quitter les Dursley, et qui ne le serait pas ?<p>

Au moment où Harry sortit de la salle de bains, Hedwige se posa sur sa table avec deux lettres à sa patte. Elle devrait être de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Hé, ma puce. » Lui dit Harry en souriant tout en frottant le cou de sa chouette avant de prendre son courrier et qu'elle lui pince son doigt en signe d'affection. Il ouvrit ses lettres et commença à lire la première lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu ne vivais plus avec ta famille. C'est bon à entendre, puisque tu n'étais pas bien traité là-bas. Mais ce n'est toujours pas sécuritaire pour toi de vivre seul, bien que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. As-tu demandé au Professeur Dumbledore si tu pourrais être mis quelque part où tu serais protégé ? Je parie que tu ne l'as pas fait, donc je lui demanderai le moment où nous retournerons à Poudlard._

_Viens me voir à chaque fois que tu le pourras pendant ces deux semaines avant que les vacances ne soient finies. Sinon on se verra à l'école._

_Amitié,_

_Hermione._

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cela avec Hermione. Elle est toujours inquiète niveau sécurité et agi comme une mère poule autour de d'elle. Il ouvrit la deuxième lettre.

**_Hey Harry,_**

**_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déménagé et que tu vis seul. C'est Bon pour toi de ne plus avoir ces horribles moldus sur ton dos! Fred et George ont été hyper contents pour toi quand ils ont entendu la nouvelle. Quant à maman, elle a totalement flippé, maudissant Dumbledore pour te laisser seul, sans protection, bien que Tu-Sais-Qui s'en soit allé. Je ne vois pas le problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, le magasin Farces et attrapes est vraiment grand, grâce à l'argent que tu as donné à Fred et George. Quand maman l'a découvert elle a flippé à nouveau. Elle panique beaucoup ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Trouve le temps de nous rendre visite, ou bien maman viendra faire maison par maison sur le Chemin de Traverse, à ta recherche pour vérifier si tu vas très bien._**

**_Ton pote,_**

**_Ron._**

Harry changea ses vêtements et quitta son appartement pour aller se balader sur le chemin de traverse. Tout en marchant il ignora les regards des personnes présentes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le fixait comme un trophée. Certes, il avait beaucoup grandit. Il était probablement à la même taille que Ron, ses cheveux avait poussés jusqu'à la base de son cou, il était plus musclé et ne portait plus ses lunettes.

Il avait fait corriger sa vue chez un professionnel sur le chemin de traverses pour cinq galions. Harry se dirigea vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Il avait commencé à profiter de la lecture, mais pas autant que Hermione. Il regarda les titres des livres sans y prêter trop d'attention lorsqu'un titre attira son attention, « L'histoire de créatures magiques ». Harry tenta de l'atteindre, mais comme la plupart des livres vraiment rare et intéressant son livre était placé sur la plus haute étagère, ses doigts pouvaient seulement l'effleurer.

« Merde, pourquoi doit-il être placé sur l'étagère supérieure ? Ne peuvent-ils pas le mettre plus bas ? » Pensa le brun tout en étant sur les pointe des pieds en effleurant le livre du bout de ses doigt.

Tandis qu'Harry avait la difficulté de prendre le livre qui l'intéressait, les autres personnes présentes dans la librairie étaient en grande observation sur le jeune homme. La chemise blanche qu'Harry avait sur lui avec les trois premiers boutons ouvert, exposait ses clavicules et le haut de son torse. Quelques soupirs par-ci par-là se faisaient entendre mais il préférait les ignorer.

Harry était étonné de voir une autre main prendre le livre qu'il voulait. Il se retourna et vu que cette main appartenait à une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir.

« Malfoy. »

« Je vois que tu t'es décidé à te mettre à la lecture, Potter. » Dit Draco avec sa grimace arrogante habituelle sur son visage.

Harry plissa les yeux et résista à l'envie d'utiliser sa baguette magique. « Tais-toi, Malfoy. Donne-moi le livre si tu ne prévois pas de l'acheter. »

"Mais je prévois de l'acheter, que vas-tu me faire? Me jeter un sort ?" Il haussa un sourcil à cette question.

Harry décida de partir avant la suggestion de Malfoy pour l'énerver. Draco regarda comment Harry quitta la librairie avec une légère douleur dans la poitrine alors qu'il se souvint que tôt, en entrant dans la librairie il avait senti le doux parfum du sang, qui avait attiré son attention.

Il s'était retourné juste à temps pour voir Harry essayé d'atteindre un livre sur l'étagère du haut. Il avait dû résister à l'envie de courir ses mains le long de la chair lisse qui avaient été exposés et de planter ses crocs dans la nuque pâle et douce.

Oui. Lui Draco, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy était un vampire. On lui avait dit quand il était à un jeune âge qu'il trouverait son compagnon qui lui donnerait du sang pour sa survie. Et il l'avait trouvé son compagnon, le jour où il était à la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il y avait été pour essayer sa robe pour l'école et au même moment la personne qui était entré dans la boutique n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait sût que Harry était son compagnon, c'était peut-être ses instincts de vampire qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Tout ce qui était dans son esprit à ce moment-là, c'est que son compagnon était beau et comment il serait merveilleux de planter ses crocs dans la peau douce.

Il avait voulu tuer les personnes qui étaient en extase sur son compagnon mais s'était ravisé.

Draco secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées d'Harry. Il regarda le livre dans sa main et alla payer pour cela. Ce livre serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit au moment où il atteignit sa chambre. Il était énervé contre Malfoy, non seulement il était venu pour l'irriter, mais aussi pour lui prendre le livre qu'il voulait. En plus Malfoy était plus grand que lui.

Il avait lui aussi grandit énormément. Il était tellement mieux, maintenant que ses cheveux n'était plus remplis de gel. Ses yeux avaient également tourné légèrement à l'argenté au lieu du gris habituelle.

Harry cligna des yeux, à cette pensée. Quand avait-il commencé à remarquer le moindre changement de son ennemi? Malfoy n'était pas beau. Malfoy n'est pas beau. Il décida d'oublié tout ça et d'écrire plutôt à Ron, lui disant qu'il leur rendait visite dans la semaine prochaine.

Harry ajusta son manteau et pris un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il entra dans sa cheminée et prit une profonde inspiration tout en jetant la poudre.

"Le Terrier!" Cria Harry et il disparu avec les flammes vertes qui l'entourait.

" C'est bien de te voir. " L'accueilli Ron, au moment où Harry sorti de la cheminée. Harry remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. Tous y compris Hermione était là, sauf Arthur qui était occupé au sein du ministère.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry.

Mrs Weasley répondit la première avec son sourire. « Rien Harry, c'est juste que tu es beaucoup plus beau. »

Harry rougit à ce commentaire. "Merci." Avec cela, tout le monde sortit de leur transe.

« Wow, Harry. Tu as beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. Oh, bien sûr sans ces moldus autour de toi. » Bafouilla Ron tout en prenant le manteau du brun.

Hermione ne disait rien, car elle était occupée à regarder son ami sous toutes les coutures.

"Euh ... Hermione?" Harry devenait gêné avec son regard fixe.

« Oh, désolé. Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

"Merci."

Il prit le cadeau d'Hermione qui tout de suite après elle les jumeaux vinrent à lui.

«Voici ton »

« Cadeau, Harry »

« Et regarde il »

« Est très grand. »

Fred et George ont continués a parler comme si ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Harry alla s'asseoir à table comme tout le monde. Mrs Weasley faisait le service.

"S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant ton séjour au Chemin de Traverse?" Demanda Ron, assis à côté de lui. Hermione était assis à côté de Ron. Les jumeaux et Ginny était assis en face de lui tandis que Mrs Weasley se tenait en bout de table.

« Non, mais j'ai rencontré Malfoy à la librairie il y a quelques jours. »

"Tu dois vraiment être malchanceux pour croiser Malfoy pendant les vacances." Ron fronça les sourcils à l'idée de voir Malfoy.

"Pas vraiment. Sauf qu'il a pris le livre que je voulais." Harry croisa le regard de Ginny qui rougit violemment. Les jumeaux ricanèrent d'elle.

« Quel livre était-ce Harry? » S'intéressa Hermione.

« L'histoire de créatures magiques. » Lui répondit le brun en souriant face à l'enthousiasme d'Hermione.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent au titre de l'ouvrage. « C'est un livre vraiment rare, tu es tellement chanceux d'en avoir vu un! »

« Je suppose. » Harry tourna son regard vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre et remarqua Hedwige voler vers la maison. Elle a atterri à la fenêtre et tendit sa patte pour qu'Harry prenne le colis qui pesait son poids. Elle lui pinça son doigt quand il lui prit le fardeau et s'envola.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à table et ouvrit son cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry? » Questionna Ron à son ami.

"Je ne sais pas." Harry ouvrit le colis et découvrit un livre avec comme titre, « L'histoire de créatures magiques. » il était vraiment surpris.

« Il y a une carte. » Hermione la prit et commença à la lire à haute voix. « Pour Harry Potter de Draco Malfoy. »

"Quoi? Harry, je pense que tu ferais mieux de jeter le livre, on s'est jamais avec la fouine." Cria presque Ron son regard était remplis d'incrédulité, il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en ce Malfoy.

« Ron! » Réprimanda Mrs Weasley avec un regard désapprobateur. Elle se tourna vers Harry, «Bien que je ne fais pas confiance aux Malfoy, mais je ne crois pas que le jeune Malfoy cherche à être méprisable en t'envoyant ce livre. »

Harry était d'accord avec Molly tout en étant un peu réticents. Il demanderait à Malfoy quand il serait de retour à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOUR DE VAMPIRE**

* * *

><p>Harry soupira alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. C'était le quatrième jour depuis son retour à Poudlard. Lui et même Ron et Hermione l'avait remarqués.<p>

Drago Malfoy l'évitait.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et préférait ne pas se prendre la tête à son sujet. Il sorti le livre de Malfoy et commença à le feuilleter. Harry retourna à une page qui avait retenu son attention. Elle était sur les vampires.

_Vampire__:_

_Les vampires sont __connu__ pour sucer le sang __de quiconque et__ sont des créatures__de la nuit__ mais cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges__. Les __vampires __boivent __le sang que de __leurs compagnons __et de personne d'autre__. __Leurs __compagnons__ ne peuvent pas mourir __tant que __leur corps se__ réapprovisionne__ en sang.__ Les__ vampires __agissent exactement __comme les humains,__sauf que__ ce __sont des créatures plus en beauté__. __Ils ne craignent pas __le soleil comme __ils sont censés__ l'__être._

_Les vampires sont__ très jaloux __et possessif__ avec leurs__ compagnons__. __Ils__ deviennent violents__ s'il y a__ d'autres odeurs__ sur leurs__ compagnons __autres que les leurs__. __Ils__ sont également connus pour__ tuer tous ceux qui__ osent__ toucher__ leurs moitiés.__ Les __vampires__ aiment leurs__ compagnons __avec toutes __leurs tendresses et tous leurs amours, ils ne vivent que pour eux et peuvent même__ aller jusqu__'à ce sacrifier__._

_Les vampires et __leurs compagnons__ vont __être vraiment__ liés__ seulement après la première morsure.__Une fois fais la__ liaison est formée__, quand __le compagnon du __vampire se meurt,__ celui-ci__ entre en__ dépression et se meurt peu de temps à près._

_Aller __à la page__1115__ pour __en savoir plus sur__ l'histoire du__ premier vampire__._

Harry referma le livre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentard attendant le reste des élèves lorsque de Pansy lui dit d'une voix douce.

«Si je ne me trompe pas, Potter est ton compagnon, non? Petit dragon».

Le vampire hocha simplement de la tête lorsqu'il aperçut son compagnon entré dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Draco aurait souhaité être à la place des amis d'Harry. Il était énervé pour ne pas être capable d'être proche de son compagnon, mais il était encore plus envers toutes ces personnes qui scrutaient Harry dans les moindres recoins.

Draco pouvait se souvenir encore du jour où Harry avait pris le train et où tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui et même certaines personnes s'était évanoui. Crabbe et Goyle avaient dû le retenir, sinon il aurait tué beaucoup de personnes.

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Seamus, avec ses meilleurs amis en face de lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à être le centre d'attention, il essayait comme il pouvait pour les ignorer. Bientôt, la Grande Salle serait rempli d'étudiants et la fête pourrait commencer. Draco mangea en silence tout en veillant sur son compagnon. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Seamus dit quelque chose et serra Harry dans ses bras.

Draco tentait de contrôler sa colère. Les Serpentard senti leur table trembler, et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils savaient tous que Draco était un vampire et ils avaient une vague idée de qui était son compagnon. Les Serpentard étaient tous conscients de ce qui se passerait si un vampire se mettrait en colère. Ils prièrent pour que cet imbécile lâche Harry très vite, non pas qu'ils se préoccupaient du Gryffon mais ils tenaient à leur vie eux. Mais il semblerait que Seamus voulait mourir car il avait resserré son emprise sur Harry et lui dit quelque chose qui sonnait comme :

«Harry, tu es tellement mignon."

C'est tout ce que le blond pouvait endurer, il voyait rouge maintenant. Toutes les tables commencèrent à trembler. Tous les étudiants crièrent et se précipitèrent hors de la salle, sauf Harry qui le regarda un instant mais suivis les autres quand ses amis l'attrapèrent pour partir.

Après s'être calmé le blond regarda Dumbledore qui le regardait avec amusement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît venir dans mon bureau? » Lui demanda Dumbledore en se levant calmement et se dirigea vers son bureau, avec Snape derrière.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et frappa à la porte. Il avait reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore sur le chemin de retour à la salle commune. Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait un rapport avec Draco Malfoy, car s'était dans sa direction que Malfoy regardait quand l'incident s'est produit et lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

"Entrez." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Là, il y vit Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore et M. et Mme Malfoy. « Tu peux prendre un siège, Harry. » Proposa Dumbledore. Harry acquiesça et prit un siège, celui qui était le plus éloigné des Malfoy.

"Très bien Harry. Il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous parler. Savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur les vampires?" Demanda Mme Malfoy doucement. Harry la regarda prudemment, puis hocha la tête. "Je l'ai lu dans« L'histoire de créatures magiques ». "

Elle cligna des yeux. « Celui de Draco? » Il lui répondu avec un hochement de tête. Lucius le regarda et lui dit: « Bon. Maintenant, vous voudrez peut-être savoir que l'un des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy était un vampire, ce qui rend Draco, ici ... »

"Un vampire." Coupa Harry au père Malfoy. Lucius hocha simplement la tête. "Très bien mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi?" Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que Malfoy était un vampire avait à faire avec lui, à moins que ...

«... Je suis ton compagnon. »

Draco qui jusqu'à avait gardé le silence, s'attendait à ce que Harry saute sur lui pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompés. Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry était assis au même endroit, sans bouger d'un pouce. Tout le monde dans la salle s'inquiétait. Harry avait pris la nouvelle trop calmement.

« Harry, tu vas bien? » La voix de Dumbledore était remplie d'inquiétude.

"Je vais bien ... c'est juste que je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Ok ... donc, que suis-je censé faire maintenant?" L'esprit d'Harry, avait enfin enregistré ce qui se passait.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. « On va partager un appartement ensemble. Je ne vais pas te forcer à te lier avec moi, si tu ne le veux pas. Mon emploi du temps sera modifié pour correspondre au tien. Puisque tu sais que les vampires sont très jaloux et possessif, je n'hésiterai pas à chercher les personnes à qui appartiennent les odeurs qui seront sur toi. Je vais aussi dépendre de toi pour le sang. Toi et moi sommes tous les deux dispensés de cours aujourd'hui pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître. »

Harry poussa un soupir et répondit: « Je vous laisse, Ron et Hermione doivent le savoir. » Après cela, il se leva et quitta le bureau.

Harry était sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Toutes tes Affaires ne sont plus dans la salle commune. » Demanda Ron avant que Harry ne puisse placer un mot. « Tu n'as rien fait de grave, hein? » N'importe qui pouvait entendre le ton inquiet.

"Euh ... J'ai été au bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai découvert que Malfoy est un vampire ... et je suis son compagnon. Je vais partager un appartement avec lui." Harry regardait le sol inquiet à la réaction de ses amis qui eux avait les yeux écarquillés et pensaient avoir mal entendu.

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Tu es toujours notre ami, même si je déteste toujours autant Malfoy." Le réconforta Ron avec le sourire. Hermione le pris dans ses bras, "Rien ne changera à notre amitié." Harry sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. C'était bon d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs qui menaient à son appartement et vit Malfoy appuyé contre le mur. « Tu leur as dit? » S'informa Draco tout en s'approchant de Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soit proche.

Harry regarda ailleurs et hocha la tête, ne se fiant pas sa voix et en essayant de ne pas rougir mais cela échoua quand il constata qu'il était plaqué contre le mur contre Malfoy.

Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était retrouvé, mais la question suivante le perturba. « As-tu laissé Granger te touché? » Malfoy avait ses yeux plissés en deux fentes, le brun avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Hermione.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une paire de lèvres douces. Malfoy enveloppa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'autre dans son dos. Le blond lui grignota la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher, exigeant l'entrée que lui accorda le brun. Le vampire y glissa sa langue dégustant la saveur de vanille et de menthe de son compagnon. Harry commença à émettre des petits sons de plaisir.

Draco s'arracha des lèvres du brun sachant qu'il irait plus loin que l'embrasser s'il ne s'arrête pas alors qu'il ne voulait pas forcer son compagnon à quoi que ce soit. Harry avait le souffle court et ses émeraudes étaient assombries par le désir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais rien faire à Granger." Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis lui prit sa main, le menant vers leur chambre.

Draco conduisit Harry à la tour Sud jusqu'au quatrième étage vers un portrait d'une femme Vélane aux cheveux argentés qui dansait. Elle sourit quand elle se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda le mot de passe.

"Magic vampire." Il le dit assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse aussi l'entendre. Le sourire de la Vélane s'élargie et les laissa entrer dans la pièce. La décoration été fait en argent, bleu pâle et vert. Il y avait deux canapés avec table basse entre eux et une cheminée. Il y avait aussi une quelques étagères et une table avec six chaises proches de la fenêtre.

«C'est beau». Harry adorait la chambre, les couleurs correspondent les uns avec les autres. Sa lui donnait des sensations d'apaisement, malgré tous les informations qu'il avait eu, il y a peu de temps.

Draco sourit à son compagnon. Il était heureux que Harry aime leur chez eux. Il dirigea Harry vers l'un des canapés et s'y assit. « Harry, maintenant que tu sais que tu es mon compagnon, j'espère que tu vas me dire tous les problèmes que tu as et ne pas les garder que pour toi. » Harry pouvait voir le regard suppliant dans les yeux de Draco et alors il acquiesça.

"Mais Draco, il y a certaines choses que je souhaite garder pour moi. J'espère que tu vas respecter ma décision." Draco était heureux qu'Harry ait changé sa façon de l'appeler, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que son compagnon garde des choses pour lui mais quand il le regarda et vu que Harry le regardait avec respect et un peu de tendresse alors immédiatement il s'adoucit.

"Très bien, je le ferai." Déclara le vampire en touchant la joue de Harry, faisant frissonner celui-ci à son contact. « As-tu aimé le livre que je t'ai envoyé?"

Cela fît rappeler à Harry qu'il avait voulu voir à Draco depuis son retour à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu offert le livre? Je pensais que tu le voulais. »

« Je n'en n'ai pas besoin, par ailleurs, tu le voulais. » Draco appréciait faire rougir le brun. "Si tu as lu le sujet sur les vampires, je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui se passera pour mon anniversaire."

Harry rougit encore plus. « La saison des amours. » Dit-il doucement.

« Oui, afin que pendant cette période, je ne sois pas un danger pour toi ils ont placé des sortilèges autour de ta chambre donc je ne peux pas y entrer. » La protection ne dérangeait pas le blond, justement son compagnon était toute sa vie, il ne voulait pas bouleverser Harry.

Harry acquiesça avant de demander: « Euh ... de ce que j'ai lu, les vampires aurait à passer par la saison des amours une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leurs compagnons. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi? »

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'était l'instinct de vampire. Je savais que c'était toi au moment où tu es entré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure." Draco haussa les épaules. « En première année, ça été très dur pour moi de passer à travers la saison des amours mais depuis je m'y suis habitué. »

Harry et Draco avait embrayés sur d'autres sujets de conversation, et quand Dumbledore est arrivé ils réalisèrent qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner. Dumbledore était heureux des progrès que les deux garçons faisaient, il appela un elfe pour leur donner leur repas pendant ce temps les garçons avaient commencés une conversation sur leur repas qu'ils prendraient dans la Grande Salle.

« Draco, tu iras t'asseoir à la table des Serpentard ou à la table des Gryffondor pour les repas de demain? »

« Je dois m'asseoir avec toi Harry, ou bien je m'énerverai à nouveau si quelqu'un te touche comme ce matin. » En regardant le brun dans les yeux, il continua: « Je veux faire ce qu'il y a de plus facile pour toi. Et puis pendant ces cinq dernières années, je te regardais mangé de loin, alors maintenant que tu m'acceptes, je vais manger avec toi à mes côtés»

Harry était vraiment heureux que Draco ai traversé toutes ces juste pour lui. À cela, les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Draco le prit directement dans ses bras inquiets.

« Harry, il y a un problème? Tout va trop vite pour toi? » Il détestait voir ces yeux d'émeraude assombri par les larmes.

Harry secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes. « Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. C'est juste que personne n'a jamais été si gentil avec moi avant. » Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir reçu autant gentillesse de ses proches.

"Et ta famille moldus?"

Harry était réticent à en parler, mais Draco ne renonçait pas. Il abandonna et lui raconta son vécu avec sa famille. Draco ne pouvait pas croire que des gens pouvaient faire subir ça à un enfant. Il était tellement en colère qu'il promit de rendre visite à ces moldus pour qu'ils payent ce qu'ils avaient fait à son compagnon.

Bientôt la nuit tomba. Draco embrassa Harry d'un baiser chaste pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et le regarda aller dans sa chambre. Il jura qu'il ferait de son compagnon le plus heureux du monde.

Et les vampires tenaient toujours leurs paroles.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissés des commentaires anonymes.<p>

A mardi pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

AMOUR DE VAMPIRE

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en se sentant merveilleusement bien. Il se souvint alors des événements de la nuit dernière, où il avait raconté son enfance à Draco. Le jeune homme était surpris de lui-même d'avoir raconté cette partie de sa vie au blond alors que même ses meilleurs amis ne l'étaient pas

Hier, Draco avait été si différent qu'on aurait dit une autre personne, il semblait si doux et attentif, il avait plus réagit comme un amant. Amant? Harry cligna des yeux à cette pensée. Était-il amoureux de Draco? Ils s'étaient embrassés, certes avec passion mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin.

Harry stoppa ses pensées quand un coup fut frappé à la porte de sa chambre. « Harry, es-tu prêt? » Entendu t'il la voix de Draco.

« Donne-moi un instant. » Le brun sorti rapidement de son lit puis se prépara pour la journée.

Draco était déjà habillé de son uniforme quand Harry entra dans le salon. Le garçon aux yeux d'argent lui lança un sourire et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle. Une fois en face des portes de celle-ci le garçon à la cicatrice se sentit nerveux, le blond s'en aperçu et le prit dans ses bras surprenant son compagnon par ce geste de tendresse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Réconforté, Harry hocha la tête, il se libéra des bras protecteur du vampire et prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant les portes. En voyant les deux ennemis entrés ensembles tout le monde les regardèrent dans un grand silence.

Ils pouvaient entendre certains étudiants chuchotant: « Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble? Où étaient-ils toute la journée d'hier? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où Ron et Hermione étaient assis, en ignorant les chuchotis sur le passage. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards de M. et Mme Malfoy qui étaient assis à la table des professeurs.

Hermione les accueillit avec le sourire quand ils s'assirent en face d'elle, tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils en scrutant Malfoy.

«Granger." Salua Malfoy, il s'arrêta un moment avant d'ajouter, "Weasley." Devant l'air surpris qu'abordait Ron, le vampire lui expliqua en commençant sont petit déjeuner. "Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont pour Harry."

Sortant de nulle part, sept éclats de verre volèrent directement sur Harry. Draco tira immédiatement son compagnon contre lui, mais malgré son geste, trois des éclats de verre réussirent à toucher leur cible. Laissant trois coupures profondes sur le bras gauche de Survivant, qui commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang.

« Harry! » L'appelèrent en même temps ses deux meilleurs amis et son vampire qui se précipitèrent à ses côtés alors que Draco resserrait sa prise sur Harry.

Le Grand Hall fut bientôt remplie de murmures et cries d'horreur. Le reste de la table des Gryffondor essayaient d'approcher d'Harry, mais la présence du vampire les en dissuada.

« Harry, tu vas bien? » S'inquiéta Hermione en examinant son bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien." Essaya-t-il de les rassurer en voyant leurs airs inquiets sur leurs visages.

Il se retourna et vit Draco qui le regardait comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« Draco, je vais bien. »

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, le jeune blond bouillait de rage.

Quelqu'un avait osé blesser son compagnon.

Quelqu'un avait osé blesser Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et d'un coup il se mit à fixer la table des Serdaigle, les yeux plissés en deux fentes il grogna légèrement. Il ignora la main qui essaya de le retenir et marcha dans cette direction. Draco s'arrêta en face d'une personne et le souleva par le col par sa seule force de vampire.

Harry reconnut la personne qui se nommait Chris, un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Certaines des filles de Serdaigle crièrent quand Chris fut soulevé. Le jeune serdaigle essaya de se défaire de la prise du blond sans succès.

« Comment oses-tu faire du mal à Harry... » Murmura froidement Draco. Le vampire voulait lui faire mal autant qu'il l'avait fait à son compagnon, il resserra son emprise autour du cou de Chris.

Chaque étudiant dans la Grande Salle étaient pris de panique et se demandaient la même chose: Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore et les autres n'intervenaient-ils pas ? Allaient-ils laisser le Serpentard tuer le Serdaigle?

Aucun des professeurs n'avait bougés parce que Dumbledore leur avait interdit. Il connaissait les conséquences si on intervenait quand un vampire protégeait son compagnon.

M. et Mme Malfoy étaient fiers de leur fils.

« Tu, ne peux pas me tuer... Tu seras enfermé à Az... Kaban ... » Essaya d'articuler Chris.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Draco.

"Oh mais je n'irai pas en prison, un vampire n'est pas concerné par cette loi, c'est son droit de protéger son compagnon."

Une fois encore, un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle.

Juste au moment où il allait en finir, Draco sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras.

« Draco, oublie ça. Laisse-le. »

Draco se retourna et vit le regard suppliant de Harry. Sa colère disparu immédiatement et ses traits s'adoucir, il lâcha Chris qui gisait sur le sol à bout de souffle.

« Je ne te tue pas aujourd'hui, parce que Harry me l'a demandé mais si tu le retouche encore une fois, là je n'hésiterais pas. »

Draco prit silencieusement la main de Harry et le conduisit hors de la Grande Salle vers de l'infirmerie, tandis que Chris fixa son regard sur le couple.

Après que le couple avait quitté la Grande Salle, le directeur set leva et parla à l'assemblée.

« Comme vous l'avez tous entendu, M. Malfoy est un vampire et Harry est son compagnon. Alors pour votre propre sécurité je vous suggère à tous de ne pas blesser Harry, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie. Et comme M. Malfoy l'a déjà expliqué les vampires ne sont pas mis à Azkaban avoir tué une personne qui voulait du mal à leur compagnon. 150 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Je vous remercie, continuer votre repas. »

Tous les élèves parlèrent de l'incident pendant tout le reste du repas. Hermione et Ron était rassuré d'un côté car Harry était en sécurité auprès de Malfoy.

A l'infirmerie Draco était assis à côté du lit d'Harry où celui-ci était allongé. Mme Pomfresh continuait ses soins en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle, le brun n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, le blond ne voulait pas que son compagnon soit en colère contre lui, alors il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Harry soupira et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco, Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça."

Draco posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, il quémanda l'entrée qui lui fut accordé.  
>Il approfondissait le baiser en allongeant Harry sur le lit, s'étalant à moitié au-dessus de lui.<p>

Draco avait déjà déboutonné la chemise du brun et commençait à le caresser ce qui fit gémir Harry.

Il frôla son ventre avant de remonter vers les mamelons qu'il commençait à taquiné, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir au concerné. La peau de Harry était vraiment douce et soyeuse.

L'air commençaient à leurs manqués, ils rompirent le, Harry était à bout de souffle et rougissait énormément en sentant Draco lui faire des baisers papillons dans le cou, descendant jusqu'à ses mamelons qu'il suça tout en jouant avec le second.

Harry gémissait de contentement et s'agrippait, griffait le dos du vampire. Draco sentant son érection devenir trop serré dans son pantalon décida d'aller plus loin.

« Dra-Draco ... nous devrions arrêter de... »

Le jeune vampire le regarda et acquiesça, Harry reboutonna sa chemise étant tout rouge en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. Tandis que Draco essayait de se concentrer sur des choses qui l'aideraient à calmer son érection douloureuse.

Si son compagnon ne l'avait pas arrêté, ils auraient faits l'amour ici même, à l'infirmerie.  
>Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre.<p>

"Très bien, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez partir maintenant."

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en direction de leur appartement, n'allant pas à leur dernier cours restant vu qu'ils avaient déjà loupés ceux du reste de la journée, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un les fixaient méchamment.

Le temps passa avec les mois, les deux jeunes hommes devenaient de plus en plus proches et amoureux. L'anniversaire de Draco approchait avec la saison des amours.

Harry se dirigea vers le canapé où Draco était couché, haletant légèrement.

« Draco, tu vas bien? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

"Ouais... Mais ne t'approche pas de moi."

"Pourquoi?"

« Parce que sinon je vais te sauter dessus et te prendre à même le sol. » Pensa le blond.

Il pouvait se rappeler clairement le jour où il avait bu pour la première fois le sang de son compagnon, c'était si doux, si onctueux alors quand celui-ci avait gémit son prénom, il avait perdu le reste de ses neurones et commençait à vouloir aller plus loin. Mais ses parents sont arrivés, il avait presque hurlé de frustration.

Le jeune vampire gémissait rien qu'à cette pensée et préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de sauter sur le brun. 

Jusqu'à son anniversaire le blond avait continué à éviter son compagnon. En Entrant dans leur appartement voyant Harry installé sur le divan, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en jetant un sort très puissant mélangeant sa pouvoirs sorcier et vampire pour ne pas que Harry puissent y entrer car le brun était trop têtu pour son propre bien cherchant à savoir cette soudaine distance.

Draco était étendu sur son lit, à bout de souffle. Son désir était maintenant à son apogée et était de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. C'était bien plus facile les années passées quand son compagnon était loin de lui alors que là, il était juste derrière la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir avec plusieurs sortilèges.

« Il me suffit juste d'ouvrir cette porte pour me soulager. » Pensa Draco.

C'est ce que son corps lui disait, mais son esprit n'était pas d'accord, Harry le prendrait très mal et finirait par le haïr.

Perdu dans ses pensées le vampire ne vit pas que Harry avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Draco".

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en entendant son prénom.

Il allait demandait à Harry ce qu'il faisait ici quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était le geste de trop, Draco perdu le contrôle il attrapa le bras de Harry et le renversa sur le lit se retrouvant au-dessus de lui.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du brun quémandant l'accès, jouant avec la langue de son compagnon qui gémissait de plaisir.

Il rompit le baiser et regarda Harry haletant.

« Tu es sur parce que une fois commencer, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter? »

Autant que lui était excité et voulait faire l'amour il ne voulait pas le forcé. Harry hocha de la tête.

Avec l'approbation de son compagnon, il reprit ses lèvres à nouveau et lui enlevant ses vêtements ou plutôt les arracha, qui fit couiner Harry de surprise. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner au moindre contact. Draco lui fit ressentir mille et une chose en lui faisant l'amour, Harry était totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir

Ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffle. C'était la première fois de sa vie que le jeune vampire se sentait heureux lors de la saison des amours. Il regarda son compagnon dont les yeux étaient mi-clos sous l'orgasme. Sous le clair de lune, il ressemblait à un ange.

« Harry? »

"Hmm?" 

" ... Veux- tu qu'on se lie?"

« Tu veux dire me mordre? » Harry était un peu plus réveillé maintenant.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas ... » Avant de pouvoir terminer, Harry avait mis son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour le faire taire.

« Si j'accepte, tu resteras avec moi pour toujours? »

"A jamais". C'était la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de ressentir une douleur dans le cou. 

Et quelque part dans Poudlard, une personne souriait dans l'ombre.

«Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras. »


	4. Chapter 4

AMOUR DE VAMPIRE

Draco se réveilla en sentant un corps chaud contre lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, se rappelant la nuit précédente.

Harry avait non seulement coucher avec lui mais s'était aussi liés avec lui. Harry était maintenant le sien et à lui seul.

Draco décida de réveiller son compagnon avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Les yeux d'Harry pavillonnaires et fit un sourire à son vampire.

«Bon matin».

«Alors tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner ici ou dans la grande salle?" Demanda le blond à Harry blotti dans ses bras: «Si tu veux rester au lit toute la matinée de ce dimanche, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais."

À la fin de la tirade du vampire, le brun se leva et jeta les couvertures sur le lit pour aller prendre une douche.

«Allons-nous laver et prendre notre petit déjeuner."

Draco lui sourit, il attrapa la main d'Harry et le conduisit à la salle de bain.

«Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide si nous nous douchons ensemble."

Une heure plus tard, Draco et Harry se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Le brun sentait que sa voix était un peu enrouée à cause des cris qu'il avait poussés dans la salle de bains.

Le couple alla s'asseoir à la table de Ron et Hermione qui bavardaient.

«Bon matin». Salua, Harry, ses amis en s'asseyant avec Draco.

«Bon matin». Les accueillis Ron et Hermione.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude se mit à remplir son assiette et commença à manger quand il sentit quelqu'un lui frapper le pied. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione regardait derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Chris le regarder. Dès que le Serdaigle se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait griller il baissa immédiatement les yeux et repris son petit déjeuner. Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir une conversation avec lui après le petit déjeuner.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Harry prévînt Draco qu'il devait parler à Hermione et lui demanda de retourner à leur appartement. Lui et Hermione allèrent à la bibliothèque où il y avait très peu de gens pour entendre leur conversation.

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?" Questionna le brun après avoir trouvé un coin tranquille.

«Je suppose que tu as vu que Chris te regardait beaucoup en ce moment?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Et?"

«Eh bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison à ce sujet, mais je l'ai vu qui te regardait souvent lorsque tu regardais ailleurs depuis que nous sommes revenues à Poudlard."

«Tu crois qu'il m'aime?" Demanda Harry d'un ton surpris, "Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué?"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air très en colère quand il vous voit ensemble toi et Malfoy," Lui expliqua Hermione: «Faite attention Harry."

«Merci. Nous allons être prudents."

Harry quitta la bibliothèque ce dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il se promenait à travers un couloir silencieux lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, avant qu'il ne puisse crier, la personne lui bâillonna la bouche et le traîna dans un coin sombre.

Harry frissonna quand la personne parla: «Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi lui? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi? Je t'aime plus que lui!"

«Qui es-tu? Que veux-tu?"

«Qu'est-ce que je veux?" La personne se mit à rire doucement, "C'est simple, toi."

Le corps de Harry se glaça en entendant ces mots.

"Je veux que tu m'aimes." Répéta celui qui l'avait enlevé en commençant à embrasser son cou.

/ Draco! /

Le brun essaya de frapper son agresseur.

«Lâche-moi!"

La personne l'ignora et commença à embrasser plus bas. Harry réussit à attraper sa baguette.

"Expelliarmus!"

L'agresseur valsa contre le mur qui l'assomma, Harry en profita pour se sauver en direction de son appartement. En chemin il se cogna contre Draco qui tournait dans le coin, en voyant dans qui il était rentré, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

«Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Le blond pris son compagnon dans ses bras en le voyant pleuré et aussi affolé, essayant de le consolé. Il était dans le salon de leur appartement quand il a entendu Harry crié son par la pensée, tout de suite il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avec Harry dans ses bras il put sentir l'odeur d'une autre personne sur son amant ce qui le mit en colère, ses yeux avait changé de couleurs devenant deux pupilles totalement argentées.

«Qui t'as touché?" Demanda Draco à un Harry en pleure.

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après son récit le blond était plus que furieux. Les fenêtres ont commencé à se briser à cause de l'aura du vampire qui a commencé à sortir furieusement. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tout détruire était la présence de son compagnon dans ses bras.

«Je vais la tuer. Je vais la faire souffrir plus que ce qu'elle peut imaginer et ensuite je la tuerais."

Harry pouvait entendre le ton meurtrier dans sa voix. Il resserra ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Draco, lui rappelant sa présence.

«Tu as vu qui c'était?" Questionna doucement le vampire malgré la colère qu'il ressentait.

«Non, c'était trop sombre."

Le vampire conduisit Harry à leur chambre, une fois entré, il le déposa sur le lit et se coucha à côté de lui. Harry s'accrocha immédiatement au vampire qui l'embrassa.

Draco a attendu qu'Harry s'endorme pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il savait qu'il avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part, une odeur qui menaçait son couple. Comment pourrait-il oublier cette odeur? Il plissa les yeux en grognant, il l'avait prévenu de ne pas toucher à Harry mais il n'a pas écouté. Alors maintenant, il devait payer pour son erreur.

Et Draco allait s'assuré que la manière dont il allait payer serais très douloureuse.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard seul dans le lit, il se leva et se mit à la recherche de son blond dans l'appartement. En se rendons compte qu'il n'y avait que lui, il partit à sa recherche dans le château après un moment ne le trouvant pas il commença à s'inquiété car Draco ne partait jamais loin sans lui ou sans le prévenir au préalable.

Harry eu subitement le sentiment que Draco était dans la forêt interdite. Il faisait nuit quand le brun arriva à destination. Il resta un instant surpris qu'il puisse voir clairement dans l'obscurité, il repéra son amant qui était en position de défense avec sa baguette dans sa main droite, il fut sur le point de l'appeler quand il remarqua l'autre présence.

«Donc, tu sais que c'est moi." Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de son agresseur.

«Comment as-tu osé toucher Harry." L'aura de Draco se faisait de plus en plus menaçante à chaque mot.

L'agresseur flancha un peu mais se repris. "Il ne veut pas de toi. Il serait plus heureux avec moi." Harry était certain qu'il y avait une trace de peur dans la voix de la personne.

"Il est heureux avec moi, on est même liés ensemble." Lui répondit le vampire.

«Tu mens ... Tu as juste peur que je te tue ...»

Harry pouvait voir le sourire de Draco. "Je ne mens pas du tout si tu veux tout savoir Harry était si doux ... si serré ... sa voix résonnait comme une mélodie quand il gémissait mon nom, surtout quand il a jouit ...»

"La ferme!" Hurla l'agresseur en colère.

Harry, lui était rouge écrevisse à la suite du récit de son amant. Comment Draco pouvait parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre? Il se sentait trop gêner. Le brun changea de position pour obtenir une meilleure vu de l'autre personne, ça lui causa un choc quand il le découvrit.

"Chris?"

Draco et Chris se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à la voix.

«Harry! Que fais-tu ici?"

Draco ne savait pas comment Harry avait su qu'il était là mais la chose la plus importante pour le moment était qu'Harry retourne au château. Le brun allait lui répondre, mais un sort l'arrêta.

«Stupéfix!"

«Stupéfix!"

"Protego! Expelliarmus!"

«Impedimenta! Enervatum!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Petréficus totalus!"

Le sort frappa Draco qui avait fait tomber sa baguette à ses pieds, Chris en profita pour lui prendre et lui un autre sort plus mortel.

«Avada Kedavra!"

Une lumière verte aveuglante se dirigea vers le corps du blond. Harry était debout devant le vampire avec une épée brillante dans ses mains. Son manche était étincelante de rubis comme sur la lame de l'épée:

Godric Gryffondor

L'épée avait absorbé la malédiction et les avaient protégé tous les deux. Harry se précipita sur Draco pour l'aider à se relever. Chris regardait le couple avec jalousie, quand Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Chris ... pourquoi?"

«Pourquoi? Mais parce que je t'aime !"

«Alors pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ce midi?" Harry essaya de s'approché mais se retrouva freiné par le bras du vampire autour de sa taille.

"C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me remarques. Je détestais quand tu étais avec Malfoy." Cracha Chris.

"Mais cela ne te donne pas une raison pour t'imposer à moi!" S'énerva Harry.

«Je sais et je suis déso-"

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il fut frappé par un sort.

"Endoloris!"

Chris cria en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Harry attraper  
>le bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de lancer un second sort. Il regarda Chris pendant un moment avant de revenir à Draco, lui demandant d'arrêter.<p>

«Non, je te l'ai déjà dit que je le ferais souffrir et puis je le tuerais."

«Draco ... s'il te plaît ..." Supplia Harry. Même si Chris avait tort, Harry sentait qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Draco regarda son compagnon et son cœur se mit à fondre. Il savait qu'il allait se noyer dans ces orbes d'émeraude et accepterais tout. Il ferma les yeux, de sorte qu'il ne verrait pas le visage d'Harry quand il dirait la phrase suivante.

«Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais je l'avais déjà dit que je le ferais, s'il te touchait de nouveau, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il ne peut pas dire que je ne l'avait pas avertis." Draco essaya de soulever sa baguette, mais Harry le tenais en place.

«Ne fait pas ... Assez de personnes sont déjà mortes à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre ..." Murmura le brun alors que les larmes ont commencé à apparaître. Draco essuya les larmes et le regarda avant de répondre doucement.

"Très bien, je ne vais pas le faire. Ne pleure pas." Le vampire étreignit Harry et regarda Chris qui était maintenant à bout de souffle. Il prit la main de son compagnon et le conduisit hors de la forêt.

Chris les regardaient avancer et s'éloigner de plus en plus, ignorant la douleur à ses genoux, il se releva refusant de voir Harry s'éloigner.

«Avada Kedavra!"

Harry se retourna dès qu'il entendit l'impardonnable, il fît la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il poussa Draco loin de lui et reçu le sortilège de la mort en pleine poitrine.

"NON!"

Draco l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Harry se sentait engourdi. Il toussa du sang.

«Harry ... non ..." Draco le supplia tandis que des larmes faisait son chemin sur ses joues.

«Draco ... ne meurent pas ..." Haleta Harry «Promets-le ...-moi ..."

Draco ne pouvait que hocher de la tête, sa voix ne voulait pas sortir en voyant son compagnon mourir dans ses bras.

Harry sourit à sa réponse. «Je viendrai ... retour ... Je t'aime ..."

Harry ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle. Draco tenait le corps de son amant serré contre lui, les larmes dévalant sur son visage. Chris à genoux était en état de choc.

Il avait tué celui qu'il aimait.

Draco se mît à hurler ce qui fît secouer un bon parti de la terre.

Les Orages se mirent à éclater et les tremblements de terre secouèrent le monde des Moldus. Dans le monde des sorciers, le ciel s'assombrissait et les bâtiments s'effondraient comme le sol tremblait violemment.

Tous les sorciers pouvaient ressentir la douleur et l'angoisse de Draco.

A Poudlard, tout le monde savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Dumbledore mis en place un bouclier dans la grande salle où tous les élèves et professeurs se trouvaient. Mais la douleur et l'agonie étaient si fortes que le bouclier commençait à ce fissuré.

M. et Mme ce doutait que cela venait d'un vampire ayant perdu le contrôle sur ces pouvoirs, particulièrement leur fils. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passer pour qu'il ressente une telle douleur?

Au même moment, les boucliers se stabilisaient. La salle entière était mortellement silencieuse, ce demandant ce qui venait de ce produire.

Une lumière brillante apparue en argent et quand elle disparut, elle laissa place à un spectacle que tout le monde n'oublierais pas d'aussitôt.

Draco pleurait dans le cou de Harry, qui était simplement allongé inanimé dans les bras de Draco. L'épée de Gryffondor était encore dans sa main. En face du couple, Chris était juste assis sur ses jambes, ne ce remettant toujours pas su choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Hermione pleurait contre Ron, alors qu'il la berçait, les yeux remplis de larmes aussi.

Dumbledore, tous les professeurs et Mr et Mme Malfoy ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le garçon-qui-a vaincu était mort.

Draco releva la tête, regardant le Serdaigle en face de lui.

"Endoloris."

Chris hurla quand le sort le toucha. Draco y mettait toute sa colère, sa haine et sa tristesse. Des coupures apparurent sur le corps de l'étudiant, tous les élèves regardaient le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le vampire, voulant l'arrêter, mais un bouclier était en place, couvrant les trois seules personnes qui étaient impliqués.

Après un long moment, Draco arrêta son sort. Chris était alors inconscient. Il se tourna vers le directeur et lui dit froidement: «Je crois que vous devez vous occuper de cela, sinon je ne me retiendrais pas."

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses parents, qui étaient maintenant agenouillé à côté de lui. «J'ai promis à Harry que je ne mourrai pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Draco regarda le corps dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime, Harry." Chuchota le vampire avant de murmurer un sortilège, le corps du brun commença à s'estomper dans le néant. Quand le corps eu disparu, le cœur de Draco parti avec lui.


End file.
